Hamasaki Haruka
is an apparently sweet and kind girl when actually is very independent and strong herself. Haruka has as a hobby make sweets and has great skills in cook. She is a member of the White Butterfly along with her long date friend Akatsuki Shoutaro and her considered friend Murasaki Kuchou. Haruka is very fast and displays great skills in fight. Haruka also is very smart getting the best grades in school. Her weapon is a hand fan called . Bio History Her first appearance was in Episode 01, she was baking a cake in her house when a white butterfly appears on the window, Haruka change her clothes and goes to follow the butterfly when she mets with Shoutaro. They both find the Kuchou's body and enter on her mind, they realize that getting very later and go to attack Taka. Haruka tell to the Shoutaro attack while she takes care of the victim. Shoutaro agree and then attack, Haruka introduce herself and says that all will be okay, and heal Kuchou. Kuchou asks what is happening and Haruka says that she and her partner, Akatsuki Shoutaro, are members of a group called "White Butterfly" and need to help the peoples with problems, Kuchou asks who is the bad guy and Haruka says it's a member of a evil team but she don't need to worry about it and then she says to Kuchou wait here because she needs to do somethings and comes to attack with her partner. Appearance Haruka is a short and fair-skinned girl who is very skinny and has a very long, orange-brownish hair tied into two small braids, one in each side of her head held by a small ponytail on the back of her head. Her bangs cover the right side of her forehead and a bit messy. Her eyes are of golden-colour. Haruka likes to wears white with hot pink and a bit of turquoise outfits. A hot pink top beneath a white and turquoise ruffled tank-top and a pair of pale beige shorts with three buttons sewn to each side. Her shoes are plain black leather boots. She going to someone's mind (her battle outfits) wears a dark red and white outfits. The dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees along. Personality Haruka not is the typical helpless lady girl but she is very brave and not is so kind as the peoples think. She is a determined warrior who is very independent and strong. She is free and don't need of a man to protect her, being that she already save Shoutaro more than once. She also has her feminine side, she has a huge passion in baking sweets and loves help her friends. She says what thinks except for when she is thinking in something that might can offended someone. Haruka is polite, smart and respect the older peoples. She is kind and sweet as well as very sweetheart. She is always trying to make Kuchou get out of her depression, she is very social and extroverted and loves to hangout with her friends. Relationships *'Akatsuki Shoutaro' - Her longtime friend. Shoutaro and Haruka are the first members of the White Butterfly and they are also teammates. Haruka likes of his company and when he sings for her, some peoples, like Kuchou, have already confused Shoutaro and Haruka with valentines of teammates and/or longtime friends. *'Murasaki Kuchou' - The first person that really cares about Kuchou. Haruka is always trying to make Kuchou be more smiling and extroverted because she knows that a great person existe insides of her. Etymology Hamasaki - 浜 (hama) meaning "beach, seashore" and 崎 (saki) meaning "cape, peninsula". Haruka - Haruka can have a lot of different meanings depending on the Kanji, the most common meaning among of they is "Too far" but her name is write with the kanji '春香' meaning "Aroma of Spring" White Butterfly Haruka is one of the first members of the White Butterfly, joining since she was 10-years-old. Haruka is also known as by her special attack and hand fan called "Spring Day". Her partner and longtime friend is Akatsuki Shoutaro. Weapons * - Hamasaki Haruka's weapon. A pink and hot pink hand metal fan with cherry blossoms designs. The hand fan can make big wind waves, as well as can also be used as a weapon when the tips of the fan are replaced by small steel blades. * - Hamasaki Haruka's second weapon. A deep pink with black hand steel fan with hearts design. The hand fan has stronger wind waves that also can cut. The weapon is stronger and the steel blades are replaced by very small knifes still on the tips. * - Hamasaki Haruka's special weapon and attack. A yellow, green and pink hand metal fan with flowers and trees design. The power of this weapon is unknown yet. Abilities *'Enter on someone's mind' - Haruka, like all of the White Butterfly, Black Butterfly, Inside, etc., can enter on someone's mind when they do the "Gun Signal" and "shot". The ability is a birth thing and is unknown why this happens. Music Hamasaki Haruka's voice actor, Tomatsu Haruka. Has participated in one image song for the character they play. *'Cherry ❀' Trivia *Some of her Favorites: **Haruka's favorite color is pink. **Haruka's favorite food is Anmitsu. **Haruka's hoobie is cooking. **Her favorite quote is "The secret for a good food is the love!" *Kuchou and Haruka has they surname ended on "Saki". *The zone of her mind is turquoise and has cherry trees, the color turquoise is a friendly and happy color that is enjoying life. *Haruka's birth on March 21, making her of the star sign Aries (♈) *Haruka share her name with her voice actress, Tomatsu Haruka. Category:White Butterfly Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:White Butterfly characters